Textile machines conforming to this type can be formed as spinning machines, which serve to produce a yarn from a fiber composite, or as winding machines, whereas the latter are formed to rewind yarn from delivery coils onto receiving coils and, in doing so, preferably to remove yarn defects from the yarn. The spinning machines may be, for example, ring, rotor or air-jet spinning machines. Normal operation of such textile machines is repeatedly interrupted.
The reasons for such interruptions of normal operation are manifold. One reason is a thread break. Another reason is a clearer cut; that is, the deliberate cutting out of a thread section, because it was too thick, too thin, or too dirty, or has not satisfied the requirements for some other reason. An interruption in normal operation also arises if a full tube has to be exchanged for an empty tube at a work station. An interruption in normal operation at all work stations (that is, a stop of the textile machine) occurs, for example, upon a batch change; that is, if the textile machine is switched to the production of another thread (alternative designation: yarn).
After each of these interruptions, a service operation is needed to restore normal operation. In general, such service operations require energy resources, whereas only a limited number of energy resources are available at a textile machine. So that the required energy resources do not exceed the available energy resources, only a certain number of service operations are carried out simultaneously. Any pending service operations beyond this must wait until a running service operation is terminated and capacity is thereby free again. During this waiting period, the productivity of the textile machine is reduced.